New Animorph Saga
by AncientSpectre
Summary: Different Characters but same plot
1. Huh? Wha?

Chapter 1: Huh? Wha?  
  
Disclaimer: For everyone out there, even though this is based on the book Animorph's by Applegate. This is all of my opinions and doesn't reflect or besmirch Applegate's ideas or copyrights.  
  
Just to let you know I sometimes switch from third-person to first-person a lot so bear in mind, please. Also I don't use all of Applegate's characters but her idea.  
  
My name is John, that is all I can tell you because there is an alien invasion that's so secretive and heinous its not even funny. I found about this on a sunny and clear day.  
{Flashback waves and sound} It was a Friday afternoon where me and my best friend, Emma were shopping at Crystal Waters Shopping Center looking for a new swimming outfit for Emma for this weekend but for me I am ok with my board shorts but with her its all about the right look and that's why she is so adorable. Anyways after shopping for 4 straight, grueling hours we were done and decided to have a bite at Chili's just around the corner. As we were going there a kid ran into us stealing Emma's purse but I immediately ran after him while telling her to get help, this guy wasn't a very fast runner I should know because I am not that fast either so he turned at a corner into an alleyway where I caught up with him without a second wind. He faced a wall of bricks just to turn around to face me a pissed off Korean so the guy decided to fight me not knowing I had a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, kidding a brown belt but still its good, right? But I easily blocked his crappy punch and gave him a swift sidekick on his side causing to him to hit the ground with a thump not knowing he had backup, that sneaky asshole, that kicked me from behind knocking me off my feet and into a nearby trash pile. "Take that chink. You think you can hurt him without getting your butt whipped." said second thief. Only to be blindsided with a ten pound Papaya shopping bag and a kick to the groin. Ouch to all the guys. "uggh". Passed out, Emma stepped on him and over him to give me a hand. "Nice going John" said Emma. "Your welcome and at least you got your purse back, geesh!" said John. "I'm sorry but that was a foolish thing what you did, I mean you could've got hurt and plus it was just a purse" said Emma. "uh, I know and plus don't say its just a purse it was a gift from your grandmother so I know its very special to you" said John. "Well thanks, this ruins our fun...." Said Emma. "Yeah fun" said John. "so lets go see if they have the new Hoobastank CD at Circuit City" said Emma. "Sure, I need to get a new 2gig hard drive anyways" said John.- - - - - "Hey look they have the new Hoobastank CD and it's the last one, good I don't have to fight over it with a crazy psychotic fan that usually goes frantic when it comes out" said Jason. "Cool, plus you sorta sound like a ..." said Sammy. "Don't you say it or you could just walk home, Sammy" said Jason. "Crazy Fan-atic" said Sammy. "You got what you need?" said Jason. "Yup, found the upgradeable 124K, 64 ram, 52x speed thingy", said Sammy, "hey look, there's Emma and John". "Yo John. Yo Emma.", said Jason, "how's it goin?" "Got mugged, you?" said Emma. "WHAT?!?!?" both Jason and Sammy. "Don't worry its taking care of, so hey you got the new Hoobastank, huh? Said John. "Yup the last one and just in ....." said Jason. "WhatNoIHaveBeenWaitingForALongTimeAndThatIsMinePlusIAmABiggerFanThanYouJaso nIHaveAllOfThereAlbums! "said Emma. "Whoa, here is your psychotic crazy fan Jason, give it to her and back off slowly" said Sammy. "Don't have to tell me twice, here Emma just burn me a copy kay? its just a CD" said Jason. "Sorry, I really, really luv them but yeah I'll burn a copy for you smiling innocently." said Emma. So they purchased a CD for Crazy Emma, a new hard drive for John, and an upgradeable 124K, 64ram, 52x speed thingy and headed for Jason's place. They usually go through the park but thanks to the governor's new policy the park was being remodeled to make him look good, so the four of them decided to take a short cut in an abandoned construction site. {I know a cliché and not surprising but hey work with me} "No way, a shark would win against a crocodile!" said Emma. "Impossible a crocodile would win because ...." said Sammy. "Oh it won't happen because that possible situation would never happen nor will it ever occur" said Jason while John just stared at the clouds just drifting by but then he noticed that a speck he thought was a bird was coming there way and was growing larger but only John saw it because everyone else was having a heated debate. "Uh, hey guys look at that," said John as he pointed at the sky directly at the enlarging object. "Huh?!?!?" was all that was heard because at that moment it flew at an incredible speed only to stop a few micrometers from the ground directly in front of us where it created a huge swirl of gust and debris. "WHOA!?!?!" everyone said. Then a doorway appeared and out stepped a weird blue centaur like being. Out here in the afternoon casted by the setting sun. Walking it said [Don't be afraid Earth kids I am not hear to harm you but I need your assistance...] where she?? collapsed on the ground. We went to her side, everyone of us not at all scared don't know why, to see that she was bleeding dark blue blood everywhere. "Oh my god, how can we help?" said Sammy. "Maybe we should put some pressure..." said Jason. [No it is to late three of my four hearts are non-functional and my condition is severe that I can't change its fate. So please Earth children, one of you enter and find a blue cube and bring it here quickly not much time left...] sounding weaker every word. Emma ran inside to find it since she was nearer to the door, she found it literally in a nanosecond, and she handed it to the centaur shakily. [Please come out I won't hurt you] "Um, we're all here..."said Jason. [No there is another person behind that tree, please I won't hurt you]. Out stepped an unknown girl no one knew. "Ok, fine..."said unknown girl. [Please all five of you place your hands on a side of the cube]. They all placed there hands on the side. [You will feel a minimal shock but it is suppose to happen] As she placed her six fingered hand at the end of her sentence where then the five kids felt a tingling sensation traveling throughout their body. Precisely when beams of red lights came from the sky behind the ship. [Go now the Yeerks are here to get me, run now because you are the last hope to save Earth from the Yeerk invasion] "WHAT!?!?!" said everyone, but everyone ran the opposite way from the lights except the girl and John. "Run John!" said Jason hightailing it. But John and the unknown girl hid back behind some bushes next to a crumbling wall because there were in shock and amazed at what just happened and knew they wouldn't get far without any more answers. Then a cockroach shaped spaceship landed on the right side of the friendly alien's ship where four blade-covered skin bird-like aliens stomped out encircling the dying centaur-alien. Then two enormous centipede-like aliens writhed out of the ship just salivating over the bleeding creature but knew that if they ate her, Visser Three would kill them. Finally out came three humans and another centaur alien but was taller, muscular, and had night blue fur where this one emitted an evil aura. This one looked maliciously at the helpless creature and knew he had finally won. [So we finally end this Princess Elfanni Asgarta Isis you lying here dying without gaining honor in your death. HAHAHAHAHA. It is such a shame that this quarrel had to end because I enjoyed torturing you and your life. However I knew it had to end but here on this backward planet where you will be remembered as a dying weak girl among me.] During this cruel speech Elfanni kept in contact with the two Earth Kids giving them any helpful information like the species of Andalites [what she wasfinally, sorry readers for being so slow], Yeerks, Taxxons, Hork Bajir, and Gedds, the invasion, and what she had done to the Earth kids about the morphing technology and abilities without giving any explanation of what she did a few moments ago. [So Princess you have nothing to say, a silent wench ready to except her doom. I knew you weren't fit to become an Andalite Warrior but a girl who just received a lot of attention, so now it comes to this]. At the end of this speech Visser Three started morphing, growing immense into a weird ogre- like creature with a huge mouth filled with thousands of jagged, razor- sharp teeth where then he lifted up Princess Elfanni with his gigantic two- fingered hand this is where it gets GORY to his gaping, snapping mouth. He lifted her above his head then tilted up his head and mouth opened wide then dropped Princess Elfanni into his waiting jaws where he grinded and chewed her up and where lil bits of her flesh and drops of blood flew everywhere, onto the Hork Bajir -Controllersblade-covered skin birdies, the Taxxon-Controllers enormous centipedes with ravenous blood lust hunger, and the Human-Controllers Yeerk-infested humans where the Taxxons lunged for the fresh meat trying to satiate their eternal hunger, while in the bushes the girl had dry heaves and John stood horrified and green-colored, however, a nearby Hork Bajir lookout heard her and began searching the area. John freaking out and trying not to be discovered quickly ran for it trying not to seen by keeping low and ducking in the shadows while also grabbing a hold of the unknown girl. The ran for awhile thinking they were out in the clear but then heard them, the Hork Bajir swiftly moving but quickly dragged and hid behind a concave of concrete and shushed the girl. The Hork Bajir stopped because they couldn't hear whatever they were looking for but then they heard scampering to their left and ran to only chase.........a squirrel because John threw a piece of concrete rock at a squirrel on a nearby branch and hit it dead on sorry animal conservatives but my characters had to survive where it scampered in the opposite direction. "Whew" sighed John "Ok lets go shall we?". Shakingly "Sure" said unknown girl. They quickly ran away not sure how much time they bought with that stunt to head to her place close to the edge of the forest in a nice neighborhood. "Ok so you're safely home then I can go and if you want to talk about this I'm John and here is my number, so see ya" with a wave he left. "Wait, um, my name is Tracee...see ya" said Tracee. "Ok, see ya Tracee," said John. 


	2. The New Animorph Squad

Chapter2: The New A-nimorph Squad!!  
  
Hi my name is Emma. And you know, I can't tell you my name and where I live because there is an alien invasion and of course we are the last resistance to the Yeerks because of the help of Princess Elfanni. Well I know I didn't sleep after that super-weird encounter, but I called up John, Sammy, and Jason to talk about it. Well it took some convincing and bribing but we all met at Tracee's????? house. She lived in an enormous house located near the forest and she was the mystery girl that was also at the construction site. The thing was her parents were licensed veterinarians and they have a barn behind the house full of injured and rehabilitating animals. So we were facing each other...... "So does anyone care to explain what the FrEaK happened yesterday!?!?!?" said Jason. "Well basically the aliens name was Princess Elfanni Asgarta Isis, she was an Andalite and the other Andalite was Visser Three but he was also a controller, a being controlled by a Yeerk, which is a parasitic alien that enters the mind and takes control of the person's mind......" said John. He talked about everything Princess Elfanni provided him before her time was up. I was totally sad and felt like we owed it to her to stop Visser Three. Jason for once was all quiet while Sammy looked distraught, but after John spoke Tracee said "Well we know what to do then", looked all shaky, "we have to fight the Yeerks and avenge Princess Elfanni's death!" "Whoa! Calm down, and exactly how are we going to do that? Its not like we can summon Visser Three and expect him to be all I'm sorry can you forgive me because John said he turned into a horrible beast and just ate her up. So we have to go through this with a level head while getting back at him. Kay?" said Jason. "So what do we do?" said Sammy. "Lets see this morphing technology that Princess Elfanni gave us." said John. "I'll go first," said Tracee, "I want to try to morph Crystal, my pinto." "Okay" said everyone. Tracee went over to the stall where Crystal was, where she fed her a carrot and then placed a hand on her. She closed her eyes then concentrated on Crystal's DNA to acquire her. "OK, its done so now I guess I'll morph" said Tracee. She closed her eyes again and pictured Crystal in her mind then all of a sudden she started to change, "WHOA!!" said everyone, she first started by becoming larger, then sprouted a tail out of her ripped pants, then her skin changed to a pearly white color until she was a fully morphed horse during this transformation we were all dumbfounded and Crystal was going into a frenzy seeing her rider become her. Sammy calmed the real Crystal down then said to Tracee- Crystal "Next time you might want to take her out". [Oh, sorry guys] said Tracee. "Whoa" as her thought-speak went to everyone. [This is so cool guys you should try morphing its like I feel Crystal's instincts but also its like I'm me and I just want to run wild. Wa-hoo.] As Tracee just bolted out of the barn and started to run in the meadow clearing near the rim of the forest. We just stood there, "Well maybe we should take her advice and start the morphing-mania" I said. "I'm up for it" said John. "Me too" said Sammy. "I don't know guys, its was all bizarre, I mean did you see what happened to Tracee as she morphed. I mean that was totally freaky." said Jason. At the end of the conversation, Tracee returned [Ok guys I think I should return I don't want to risk the 2 hour limit we have.] "Ok first lets go back inside the barn just in case if there is anyone around" I said. So we walked Tracee-Crystal inside the barn where she started to transform back but the thing was she was naked and when she finished everyone of us stared especially the boys. "AHHHHH! Oh my gosh!" Tracee ran behind a big stall and hid from us. "Tracee I'll go get some clothes from your room ok?" I said. "Sure hurry up" said Tracee. "Uh guys I think you should step outside until Tracee is decent, ok?" said Sammy. "Yeah no problem Sammy, lets go Jason nothing more to see so lets go and enjoy the fresh air," said John. Tracee timidly stepped out behind Sammy and I, saying she was sorry but we were like its ok and now we know what to expect after morphing, and Sammy was the one considering how to solve this conundrum. We thought about this for a while when "Crap I need to go to yoga before I'm late the teacher hates tardiness, so tell me when you solved it see ya guys" said John. "See ya". They thought after thought of useless ideas because they don't know how the technology works but they still pondered...  
"Hey John, you were almost tardy sweetie" said Krista, one of John's yoga friends. "I know, terrible traffic and some problems came up with a friend of mine, so yeah, anyways hey sweetie, so how's it goin with your boyfriend?" said John. "Ugh, don't get me started, Derrick and I had a terrible fight about..." "Good afternoon class, today we are starting the Embracing Dove and move onto the Leafy Vine, but as usual class start your stretches...", said Minerva, "how we are not communicating anymore and he seems to be spending more time with his new car." said Krista while stretching her arms and torso. "Well its just a fight right? I mean just talk because you said no communication plus try to have an interest in his car to get a conversation going so you can have a foundation to work things through, kay?" said John while stretching his legs and arms. "Yeah I guess but right now I think we should go and party with the crew, so lets call Emma, Brad, Eli, and Sharon." said Krista. "Sure, lets go after yoga, kay?" said John. Then the hour passed and yoga was over while Sammy, Jason, Tracee, and I were stuck on how to solve the dilemma when all of a sudden Bao Bee Boop my cell ringed, it was John. "Hey there Emma, Krista had a fight with Derrick...", "Let me guess she wants to party?", "Yup, so you want to go?", "Sorry, but don't you remember the situation we have right now?", "Uh yeah but we also need to keep things under control too", "So you're gonna leave me? I mean...", "No, no I will cancel and come ok don't get all harpy-like.", "Thanks, John. See ya.", "See ya" IF ANY OF THIS IS CONFUSING WELL IT STARTS OF WITH JOHN AND SWITCHES TO EMMA AND KEEPS ON SWITCHING THEN ENDS WITH JOHN "Sorry Krista but it looks like the problem is still at hand and I can't go because they really need me so you hang with the crew and tell me later all of your excitement, kay?" said John. "Awh, ok, well next time you're going or I will drag you and stuff you full of vodka you wish you were an alcoholic-breathing fish." said Krista. "Yeah luv ya too and see ya." said John.  
John left the studio headed for Tracee's barn when turning onto a street he sees a person in an alley a couple of blocks away convulsing on the ground but stopped when he also saw two big goons come out of the shadows behind the convulsing guy where they grab him and dragged him back into the shadows where the guy yelled "Yeeerrrggggggsss", What?!?! Did he just say Yeerks? Got to check it out but then stopped because more goons came out scanning to see if anyone else was around to see or heard what happened but John was able to duck back behind the corner wall to avoid the lugs. They left into the shadows while John was stuck glued to the wall thinking what just happened then started to go a different route going to Stacee's house and have to tell what just happened. 


End file.
